


Love and Death Change All Things

by Hold_My_Headphones



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, hold_my_headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_My_Headphones/pseuds/Hold_My_Headphones
Summary: Luke barely heard the tell-tale woosh of Reggie blinking next to him, but suddenly he saw Reggie’s face barely two centimetres from his – which shouldn’t have affected Luke as much as it did, considering how close they would get while sharing a mic during performances anyways.But, in what could aptly be called a moment of madness, Luke put his hand behind Reggie’s head, and kissed him.
Relationships: Implied Alex/Willie, Implied Flynn/July Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 728





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short first chapter, I know. But i couldn't get these two out of my head.  
> and how were we expected to assume ANYTHING heterosexual after the 'i have chemistry with everyone seen' huh? it simply isn't possible.

Luke didn’t mean to do it, it sort of just _happened._ It had been around a week since Julie had come out to them, bashfully telling the group about her crush on Flynn – the band had been, _obviously_ , none too delighted to be her invisible wing men for any future romantic endeavours.

It was Flynn’s uncle, actually, who had booked them the gig at his theatre – they had got _dressing rooms_ and everything. The boys in one, Julie and Flynn in another. Alex had bid them hurried goodbye’s after they had finished the show, no doubt so he could go spend some time with Willie, leaving Reggie and Luke alone in the dressing room.

Which _wouldn’t_ have been a big deal – if Luke wasn’t being possessed with the overwhelming urge to _kiss his best friend._ Luke had been with guys before – being in a band gave you plenty of time, and opportunity to experiment. But he wasn’t _gay;_ what he had felt for Julie, though they were only friends now, had been just as real as what he had felt for everyone else he had ever liked.

 _Yes._ Luke could admit that Reggie was cute, adorable really – the way his nose scrunched up when he listened to bad music, and his ridiculously charming country songs, or his never-ending stream of chatter to people who couldn’t even hear him. But today, in a tank top which showed off his ~~perfect~~ biceps, and his hair left without any gel and scruffy on his head after all the jumping around on stage – he looked _hot._

Like, _really really hot._

Irresistibly so

“Luke, bro – you OK? You seem kinda out of it.”

“Yeah, totally fine Reggie – just tired up from the performance is all.”

Luke barely heard the tell-tale _woosh_ of Reggie blinking next to him, but suddenly he saw Reggie’s face barely two centimetres from his – which shouldn’t have affected Luke as much as it did, considering how close they would get while sharing a mic during performances anyways. Reggie stumbled a little for a few seconds. "Sorry, man. I'm still getting the hang of this ghost transportation thing."

But, in what could aptly be called a moment of madness, Luke put his hand behind Reggie’s head, and _kissed him._

He wasn’t expecting Reggie to _kiss him back_ , perhaps push him off – or laugh about the sun going to Luke’s head. Reggie pushed Luke lightly against the dressing room wall – bracketing Luke’s body with his arms. Luke tilted his head slightly upwards, kissing Reggie softly and then with a gradation of passion that left him clinging to Reggie’s arm as if he was a beacon of light in a world of darkness. Reggie’s lips were parting Luke’s mouth – leading them both to groan softly. Luke’s hands wondered underneath Reggie’s shirt, exploring the expanse of his ack as Reggie nipped at his bottom lip-

“Hey guys! We performed really well-”

Oh. It was Alex.

Reggie and Luke jumped away from each other like embarrassed teenagers, which was exactly what they were. Luke tried to flatten his hair and Reggie blushed and pulled his shirt down where it had ridden up – both of there attempts were clearly futile. Alex had clearly figured out what was going on as he gave them one final assessing, slightly curious look before _wooshing_ away in a flash of blue light.

“Well, that was-”

“I mean-”

Luke knew, logically he should have done something then – talked to Reggie, or _literally anything_ apart from blinking out of the room with no explanation whatsoever

****

Luke had blinked out without thinking of a particular destination, finding himself in Julie’s garage – where Alex was curled up in one of the sofas with _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban_ clutched in his hands.

“Alex, bro. I need your help.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a resolution :)  
> kinda short but i thought why not just giv 'em a short and sweet happy ending

_Just talk to him._

If only if it were that easy. 

Alex’s advice ran through Luke’s head – it should have been easy, ‘speaking from the heart’, but every time he tried it felt as if his heart was catching in his throat and blocking off any coherent string of thought from exiting.

_When did relationships get this complicated?_

Oh yeah, ever since he started crushing on his best friend after they both became ghosts and almost got possessed to join some disney-movie singing villain’s ghoul club.

Lost in his reel of thoughts, Luke had realised that he was almost in front of the garage, where Reggie sat inside. Peering inside slightly, he could see Reggie strumming on his guitar, donning his regular leather jacket, white shirt and burgundy flannel.

Luke took a deep breath, second guessing his choice slightly, then steeling himself.

_It was now or never._

Unbidden, thoughts of the song they were meant to play at the Orpheum back in nineteen ninety-five. Luke hadn’t realised how hard he had fallen for Reggie back then, when they were caught up in their new-found almost-stardom.

Distantly, Luke recognised that he was stalling – playing tricks on himself to delay the inevitable. He shook himself, _just do it._

“Reg? Hey Reg.” The nickname had slipped out unmeaningly, but it got Reggie’s attention.

A slight rouge was tinting Reggie’s cheeks as he got up to greet Luke, stopping around a foot from Luke’s face. The distance was nothing compared to their usual during performances, but for some reason felt absurdly close.

_What to say?_

There were a few moments of silence – not exactly _awkward_ silence, but more _confused_ than anything. It was, Reggie, slightly surprisingly, who broke the quiet – coughing into his fist before beginning.

Hesitancy was lacing itself through Reggie’s voice. “It’s fine, y’know? If the kiss didn’t mean anything to you?”

_What, no. Was that what it seemed like to Reggie?_

“It’s not-” Luke stuttered slightly, unsure how to continue, “not nothing.” He tailed off at the end.

Reggie chuckled, “That’s a double negative, Luke.”

He took a final deep breath, shoving away his doubts for a later date. “The kiss wasn’t nothing to me, Reg.”

“Well good. Because it wasn’t exactly nothing to me either.”

Reggie had within the space of Luke’s semi-confession, moved much closer to Luke.

Luke had time to gasp out a strangled ‘ _kiss me, please’_ before Reggie pulled him in by his shirt.

****

Alex grinned knowingly at the two as they turned up to the next rehearsal with their hands laced together. 

"Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments would be awesome, but are by no means necessary. I'll update as soon as I can - if anyone feels like reading. :)


End file.
